


Umbrella

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I don't know I was having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Emma is having an angsty walk in the rain when Regina and Henry come across her





	Umbrella

Emma had just been taking a walk down Main Street to clear her head. She hadn’t checked the weather before leaving the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret in just her tank top, jeans, and her boots. The fall wind cut through her straight to the bones, and Emma could smell the rain coming. She couldn’t quite bring herself to care. Her tank-top was doing absolutely nothing to protect her from the cold and shortly thereafter, the rain.

Regina had been bringing Henry home from a parent-teacher conference, walking down the opposite side of Main, with her boy a few strides ahead of her, his head held high and his umbrella a miniaturized perfect match to Regina’s own. Emma thought _he_ looked like Regina’s perfect miniature. She couldn’t see any of herself in Henry, no matter how she hard she had looked, except maybe his innate stubbornness. Emma, rainwater dripping off of the ends of her hair, her elbows, and the tips of her fingers. She lifted one hand to wave in greeting.

“Ms. Swan, you are going to catch your death of cold walking about in the rain like that.” Regina stopped and called across the road, her tone only mildly derisive. She could see Emma’s lack of a bra right through the absolute nothing material that made up her tank top. Regina wondered what Emma was doing out like this anyway. “Get over here and put this on. We’ll walk you back to that mess of a place you share with that poor excuse of a school teacher.”

Emma thought it over for a split second, looked at Regina and the way the dark-haired woman refused to meet her eyes, before looking both ways and crossing to take Regina up on the offer. She hadn’t realized how cold she was until Emma was suddenly concerned with how warm _Regina_ might be. Emma grinned when Henry turned and ran to hug her, whether she was drenched or not. She put the jacket on, a bit tight around the shoulders, but warm. Regina smirked gently, unsure of how to smile earnestly at Emma, especially when she was hugging Regina’s son right in front of her.

Still, Regina allowed Emma to have the moment and to share her umbrella. Water from all over Emma seeped through the jacket and dampened the material. Regina could still feel warmth pouring off of her, though. She had to wonder if maybe the younger woman might even be running a slight fever. Regina sidled just a bit closer to her despite herself. Emma pretended not to notice.

“You both lecture me so much about being sure to stay warm and dry, to always wear a jacket and a hat. Now, here we are and you both are freezing in the rain. What kind of an example are you setting for me now, Moms?” Henry asked, walking backward in front of them both with a questioning, but teasing grin.

“Do as I say, not as I do, kid.” Emma chuckled darkly. “For the record, I have never once claimed to be a good example. Actually, I am a _terrible_ example. Please ignore everything I have ever or will ever do.”

“I am inclined to agree with Ms.Swan for once.” Regina said with a slight scoff. “Yet, I was not willing to allow her to come down with hypothermia in the middle of _my_ town while on _my_ watch. It would make my status as mayor and my town look bad.”

“It’s good to know how much you truly care, Mom.” Henry said in a tone almost matching his mother’s earlier scoff. Emma could see some of Regina’s own steel beneath his skin. She could see hints of his other mother in Henry. He was all of the best parts of Regina and Emma’s strength added to all of Neal’s belief. She hoped he could have some of Neal’s ability to dream as well. Henry deserved at least that from his father. 

Regina’s lip curled, but she said nothing in reply. Her steps were still in time with Emma’s and the blonde caught those dark eyes rolling at her. She seriously contemplated giving the jacket back, despite Regina’s meanness when she caught sight of the chill bumps raising along with her skin.

She wasn’t sure if the protectiveness which had suddenly come over her was because she was now the Sheriff, because Regina was Henry’s mother as well, or because she might care a bit for the mayor of Storybrooke after all. Henry’s deep, buried, and hidden love for Regina must have been contagious somehow. She knew he would always deny it, but it was there. Emma walked up to her stoop and slipped the jacket off of her shoulders, sliding it across Regina’s as well. She offered at least a part of a smile to the other woman and the son they shared.

“Thank you, for the walk home, Madam Mayor, Henry. I think I’m going to take the hottest shower I can stand and go on to bed. Have a good night.” She looked Regina in the eyes and she meant what she said for once.


End file.
